Contigo y sin ti
by Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun
Summary: Otra serie de oneshots, Ahora le toca a Naruto ser el celoso, ¿qué celebra Hiashi?
1. Hanabi

**Contigo y sin ti.**

10 oneshots, diez maneras tan diversas de manifestar tu amor y...

**Contigo y sin ti uno.**

_Aquello que despertó._

La lluvia no cesaba, pero esos ojos cristalinos solo pensaban en una persona, tan cercana y a la vez inalcanzable, si eso era cosa del destino como decía Neji, entonces el destino apestaba.

-Hanabi, puedes atrapar un resfriado, mejor aléjate de la ventana -Hinata trató de llamar la atención de su hermana menor.

-Si _mamá_ -se mofó la chiquilla- Hinata, tu entrenas en el agua y bajo la lluvia¿por qué no abría de hacerlo yo?

-Por que tu te enfermas con facilidad cuando llueve -Hinata puso una cobija en los hombros a su hermana y se dirigio a ella- ¿En quién pensabas?

La chica se sobresalto, pero de inmediato trato de ocultar su sorpresa.

-¿En quien? En ti, por supuesto. Papá no está muy feliz contigo que digamos.

-No digas mentiras, Hanabi. -Hinata se sentó al lado de ella- Sé que pensabas en alguien, te conozco tanto como Neji me conoce a mi.

La menor trato de hallar un tema para desviar la conversación. Si Hinata se enteraba, quiza pudiera guardar el secreto, pero ¿y si alguien más la escuchaba?

-No pasa nada¿te importaría hacer que no viste nada?

-Solo si no abres la ventana hasta que termine de llover -Y Hinata salio del cuarto.

Hanabi se tumbo en el futon y penso en el rubio.

-Què ràpido lo olvido Hinata -se dijo mientras recordaba el di aque Hinata al fin tuvo el valor de declararsele, sin embargo, el joven la rechazo, aseguransdole que el la veia como a una hermana a la que deseaba proteger, y tras un mega freak out de hinata que la llevo a romper cosas, gritarle a todo el mundo y vaciar la cantina, termino refugiandose en los brazos de Neji, quien la aceptò gustoso (que coincidencia) en su cama.

Si lo pensaba, ella tendrìa una oportunidad con el rubio si lograba acercàrsele.

Pero...

-A Hinata la veia como a una hermana¿como me verà a mi?

Se levanto y se acomodo frente al espejo. Sus facciones tomaban formas que las chicas adolescentes comunes envidiaban, su cabello lacio y natural resplandecia con el mas minimo destello y era fuerte, mas que cualquier otra kunoichi, pero era 5 años menor que el rubio¿tendria alguna oportunidad?

-Hanabi -Hinata llamo desde la puerta- la cena esta lista, no comenzaremos sin ti.

Quiza su obsesiòn comenzo por su hermana, ya que semanas atras jamas se hubiera imaginado estar tan interesada por el rubio. Creyendo a Neji su primer y verdadero amor, sufria al ver que las sonrisas de este le pertenecian a su hermana.

Entonces, cada dia le dolia verles, mas al saber que Hinata estaba tras Naruto, pero ahora, el camino estaba libre para todos. Si Neji obtuvo lo que tanto tiempo deseo¿por que ella no lograria tener a su lado al portador de Kyuubi?

-Hanabi.

-En un momento voy.

Lo habia decidido, sin importar lo que le costara, serìa la persona que tendrìa la sonrisa màs bella del rubio, costara lo que costara, tardara lo que tardara.

Y antes de salir, abrio la ventana. La noche lucìa bella y el oscuro cielo tapizado de estrellas fue la señal para su favorable inicio.

**FIN**

Jejeje, tiene pareja, pero aun no. ¡Reviews! (si miran bien, ahi abajito hay un cuadrito chistoso que dice submit review, no sean codos y apoyen este fic) Besos.


	2. Naruto

**Contigo y sin tí.**

_Es el turno de Naruto de acercarse a Hanabi¿lo logrará aprovechar las oportunidades o tendrá que enfrentarse a la furia de Hiashi?_

**Contigo y sin tí capítulo dos**.

**Las oportunidades**.

Cuando Neji le dijo que si desperdiciaba la primera oportunidad que le daba el destino no tendría otra con la misma facilidad, debio haberlo escuchado.

Cuando tuvo a esa niña de frente, casi se ahoga con sus propias incoherencias, es decir, se supone que él daría el primer paso... y se pone a contar sus absurdos accidentes.

La segunda oportunidad, recibio todo el apoyo posible de Hinata, quien con todo su valor trató de distraer a su padre lo suficiente como para que este entrara, se encontrara con la castaña ojiblanca y le confesara sus sentimientos.

Y cuando la tuvo enfrente, volvio a decir estupideces, tantas que Hiashi aparecio y le dio la corretiza de su vida.

Para la tercera, Neji y Hinata sumaron esfuerzos y organizaron un pic nic, todo salia a pedir de boca, de no ser por que Naruto comenzó las babosadas de nueva cuenta y en un movimiento en falso arrojó un tenedor y este se clavó en una colmena de avispas.

Neji no pudo decirle que ya no le iba a ayudar poor que las innumerables picaduras lo mandaron al hospital, y Hinata se dedico a cuidarlo.

¿Podría Naruto declararse a la pequeña?

-Rayos, me siento como un pedofílico (para el que no sepa, un pedofilico es alguien que mantiene relaciones con personas mucho menores, niños o preadolescentes)

-¿Y por que no le dices sin rodeos? -le recomendo Kakashi leyendo una creación de Naruto "Icha Icha Glory" (Ven Ven Gloria) tomo 5- A mi me sirvio en mi momento.

-Si, no importa que tenga que enfrentarme al ruco¡Me declararé a Hanabi-chan!

Kakashi solto el libro de imprevisto¿Hanabi, hablaba de Hanabi Hyuuga, el tesorito de Hiashi Hyuuga?

-Estás muerto Naruto -pero el rubio no lo escuchó.

De frente a la "casa" del objeto de sus suspiros, Naruto empleó la estrategia romántica más útil que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

-¡HANABI-CHAN, QUIERO DECIRTE QUE ME GUSTAS MUCHO, TTEBAYO!

La cual no era la más inteligente ni discreta del universo, y cuando Naruto vio que la puerta comenzo a abrirse, cerró sus ojos ilusionados y corrio a abrazar lo que fuera que salio de ahi.

Quien resulto ser Hiashi.

-¡Ah¡El ruco!

-¡¿A quién le llamas ruco, demonio zorro!? -Hiashi activó el byakugan y comenzo a perseguir a Naruto por Konoha- ¡Nada más deja que te ponga las manos encima, no huyas que no te haré nada malo, solo voy a molerte!!!!

Dentro de su casa, resguardada de su padre, Hanabi sonrió satisfecha.

Si Naruto realmente sentía algo por ella, a ella le tocaba dar el segundo paso.

-¡Sí! -La mirada de Hanabi dio miedo- Pronto serás mio, Uzumaki, jua jua jua...

**FIN**

XD Corto pero efectivo¿o ustedes que opinan?


	3. Celos

**Contigo y sin tì**

_Hanabi vuelve al ataque, y qué mejor manera que malinterpretando las intenciones de todas las chicas de Konoha. ¡Incluyendo a su abuela! Por cierto, gracias a DarkLady-Iria que me ayudó un poco con la ortografía. ¡¿Por qué no me ayudaste antes?!_

**Contigo y sin tí, capítulo tercero.**

**_Celos_**.

* * *

-¡Todas son unas idiotas! 

Hanabi estaba furiosa. ¡¿Por qué Naruto, SU Naruto, tenía que ser amable con TODAS las chicas del mundo?!

-Hanabi -Su papá advirtió de inmediato el cambio de ánimo de su hija- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No papá, no pasa nada -Y antes de darlo por hecho, ella agregó- ¿Por qué todas las mujeres de esta aldea son unas RESBALOSAS?

Hiashi alzó una ceja. Estaba curioso con el comentario de Hanabi, y cruzando los dedos de manos y pies, dejó que su hija continuara y que, lo que fuera que dijera, no resultara una estupidez.

-Bueno, depende de QUÉ clase de mujeres estés hablando, hija. En la aldea abundan, pero no creo que TODAS sea una justa denominación.

-¿Tu crees?

Hiashi miró fijamente a su hija, se le notaba molesta y no iba a aceptar que su único apoyo moral se saliera por la tangente.

-Las mujeres Hyuuga, por ejemplo. Son un ejemplo de virtud y...

Hiashi no terminó su frase. Vió cómo su hija golpeaba la mesa con todas las intenciones de volverla astillas y le miraba con algo más profundo que el odio mismo.

-¿Virtud?. ¡MIS CALZONES! -Hanabi estaba a punto de agarrar a golpes a su papá- Todas son iguales. ¡Empezando con Hinata! Ella tuvo la culpa, si no se hubiera fijado en Naruto, nadie lo habría hecho.

Y antes de que Hiashi pensara en lo que sea que haya podido hacer su hija mayor, Hanabi aclaró todas las dudas.

-"Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama quiere vernos", "Naruto-kun.Date prisa, se nos hace tarde para la misión.", "Gracias Naruto-kun, de verdad"... ¡Por donde la vean, es una resbalosa!

-Hanabi, es obvio que al mandarla a misiones requieren todo el apoyo posible y a veces es necesario pedirlo a la persona más disponible...

-Y no solo ella -prosiguió Hanabi ignorando por completo a su papá- ¡Todas las Hyuuga del Souke y el Bouke son unas resbalosas arrastradas!. ¿Acaso no ven que Naruto tiene novia y DEBE dedicarle el tiempo a ella, o sea, a mí?

La cara de Hiashi parecía un poema de humor negro. De mal gusto, pero en cierto sentido causaba risa.

-Hanabi, YA conoces a Naruto.

-¡Ya sé! -Hanabi volvió a golpear la mesa- ¡Pero por qué solo las mujeres le piden favores, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo!

Hiashi rescató el té de un posible derrumbe provocado por los constantes golpes que Hanabi daba a la mesa.

-¿Y se te ha ocurrido pensar que Naruto solo está siendo amable?

-Sí, eso es de siempre. ¡Pero ellas abusan de él! -Hanabi finalmente acabó con la mesa.

Hiashi se levantó, avanzó hasta su hija y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-¡Que lo dejen en paz! -Hanabi comenzó a armar un berrinche digno de una niña de 4 años (o menos) - ¡Quiero que me atienda a mi, que se preocupe por mí! -Hanabi comenzó a balbucear un montón de tonterías y Hiashi jamás en su vida esperó ver tal cuadro en su hija predilecta- ¡¿Por qué hasta la abuela tiene más atención de Naruto que yo?!. ¡No es justo!

Unas risas que se oyeron del otro lado de la puerta pusieron en alerta a Hanabi y a Hiashi. El Hyuuga dejó la taza de té y activó su byakugan, y Hanabi trató de borrar cualquier evidencia de su berrinche (excepto la mesa destrozada)

-...y entonces Neji me dijo "Si no fueras el novio de Hanabi-sama ya te hubiera partido el trasero". Ttebayo. ¿Neji siempre es así?

-N-no siempre, Neji-niisan es muy amable en realidad -Esa era la voz de Hinata.

Los dos entraron al cuarto y tras saludar tanto a Hiashi como a Hanabi, Hinata se despidió de Naruto con un beso en la mejilla y este se acercó a Hanabi.

-Ttebayo, Hanabi -Naruto puso su mano en la enrojecida frente de su joven novia- Estás muy roja. ¿Acaso te sientes mal?

-Sí, me siento mal. -La chiquilla destilaba fuego de sus ojos- ¡Ya no quiero que le hables a ninguna otra mujer que no sea a mi!

En ese momento, Naruto echó a reír y Hiashi se lavó las manos del asunto, saliendo del cuarto inmediatamente.

-Pero, si hago eso, Tsunade-baachan se molestará con los dos, y ella da tanto miedo como Sakura...

-Ya no te quiero oír diciendo los nombres de otras chicas -Hanabi trataba de mantener la poca calma que le quedaba, pero le resultaba imposible. Naruto lo supo cuando ella comenzó a lloriquear.- ¿Es que acaso no me quieres?

Pensando en Hanabi, Naruto se acercó a ella, le limpió tiernamente sus lágrimas y la besó en la frente.

-Yo te quiero mucho, Hanabi-chan. Y te prometo, ttebayo, que jamás te cambiaré por nadie.

Hanabi terminó de sollozar y miró a los ojos a su novio, los dos comenzaron a sonreír pensando en lo ocurrido unos minutos antes y comenzaron a reír en voz alta.

-Lo siento -Le dijo Hanabi- Quizá me puse un poco celosa -Admitió la ojiblanca.

-No hay problema -Naruto acarició la cabeza de Hanabi- Es más, te prometo que voy a pasar el resto de la semana contigo, ttebayo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro que sí, ttebayo, esto también es parte de mi camino del ninja! -Naruto se hinchó de orgullo y levantó la mirada- El futuro Hokage siempre cumple sus promesas.

En ese momento, la abuelita de Hanabi entró al cuarto. Traía consigo una maleta que, si bien no pesaba mucho, le estaba dando problemas.

-Buenas tardes, Hinata, tan linda como siempre. -La abuela siempre confunde a Hanabi con Hinata- Hola Naruto-kun. ¿Me ayudas un poco? Esta maleta me está matando y todavía no llego a mi habitación.

Y como si se le hubiera olvidado lo que le dijo a Hanabi, Naruto se acercó corriendo y cargó con la maleta.

-No se preocupe, Obaa-chan, yo la llevo -Naruto comenzó a andar- Solo dígame por donde.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Hanabi. Apretó sus manos con fuerza y gritó como en su vida gritara.

-¡ERES UN MENTIROSO!

Y se fue llorando a su cuarto, empujando a quien estuviese en su camino.

-¿Otra vez? -Preguntó un fastidiado Hiashi a su hija Hinata.

-Sí, otra vez. -Dijo la mayor- Se supone que ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados... Solo nos queda esperar a que se le pase.

Padre e hija suspiraron y observaron la mesa que por fin había cedido a los arranques de la menor.

**Fin**

Nota de la autora - Así termina el tercer capítulo de "Contigo y sin tí", y como dice Naruto, Ttebayo, creí que jamás terminaría, pero DarkLady-Iria me ayudo a corregir. ¡Gracias amiga! Y si no les pido mucho, un review por lector, porfa.


	4. Más celos

**Contigo y sin tí.**

Atacamos de nuevo, ahora es Naruto quien está muy celoso, y está pensando mal, muy mal de alguien.

**Contigo y sin tí cuatro.**

Celoso, celoso, celoso…

Desde el puesto de ramen trató de no quitarle la vista de encima.

-Sí Neji, ya descubrí tus malignas intenciones...

Desde varios días Naruto comenzó su noviasgo aprovado por Hiashi con Hanabi, pero el rubio tenía sus dudas, y de quien más dudaba era Neji, por que no creía que estuviera saliendo con Hinata.

Siempre estaba más al pendiente de el que de nadie, no fuera a ser que llegara a fugarse con Hanabi.

Y cada vez que Naruto salía con Hanabi, destanteaba al Hiashi.

-No se preocupe futuro suegro, el futuro hokage no secuestrara a su hija ni se fugará con ella como su sobrino, ttebayo.

Hanabi no entendía por qué Naruto se portaba tan raro, pero tampoco le preguntaba, aunque siempre que se acercaba a Neji, su mitad naranja se endemoniaba como pocos.

-Hanabi-chan, yo te puedo ayudar con tu entrenamiento.

-Pero tu no sabes las técnicas de la familia...

-Pero Hanabi-chan, puedo aguantar eso y más, no te preocupes, ttebayo.

-Naruto-kun, está bien que te ofrezcas como saco de arena, pero NO te sabes las técnicas del clan. ¿Cómo voy a usarlas si yo tampoco las conozco?

Naruto odiaba compartir a Hanabi con Neji. ¿Por qué Hanabi insistía en seguir a Neji?

-Neji, ¿me ayudas con esto...? Neji, ¿me ayudas con...?

Lo peor es que Hinata alentaba a Hanabi para acercarse con Neji. ¿No podía llevarselo lejos o algo?

-Hinata-chan, sé que estás saliendo con Neji, ttebayo, ¿no podrías llevartelo un poco más lejos de lo normal?

Pero ni Hinata comprendia las intenciones de Naruto.

-Na-Naruto-kun -A pesar de todo, Naruto no podía culpar a Hinata, seguía siendo la chica rara de cabello oscuro que siempre conoció, aun saliendo con Neji no cambiaba- No-no puedo ir más lejos, yo-yo...

-Ah, está bien, ttebayo, gracias Hinata-chan.

Así que tendría que arreglar las cosas como los hombres.

-Viejo Hiashi, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-¡Por última vez, no me llames viejo! -Le grito Hiashi.

-Está bien futuro suegro -Naruto entró al cuarto donde estaba Hiashi y trató de ponerse serio- suegro Hiashi, sé que sonaré loco, ttebayo, pero creo que Neji está detrás de Hanabi-chan.

Hiashi tardó en procesar la información, después de repetir en silencio las palabras de Naruto, se puso un gorro de fiesta y abrió una botella de licor.

-¡Milagro! ¡Se salvó el honor del clan Hyuuga!

-¡Momento ruco! -Naruto explotó al ver que a Hiashi no le importaba la relación de su hija con él, sino que parecía gustarle la idea de que Hanabi se quedara con Neji- ¿Acaso no le importa que el futuro sexto hokage no sea el esposo de su hija?

Pero Hiashi no solo lo ignoró. Lo echó de su casa y comenzó a organizar una fiesta, inclusive invitó a otros clanes, aunque nadie sabía exactamente qué estaba celebrando.

-Ttebayo -Dijo un desanimado Naruto en el mismo columpio donde se sienta a ahogar penas- ¿Es que a nadie le importan mis sentimientos?

-A mi me importan.

El Uzumaki se volvió y en el segundo columpio vio a una fastidiada Hanabi.

-¿Hanabi-chan? Creí que estabas en la fiesta.

-Las fiestas son aburridas si no estás, y papá no dejaba de felicitar a Neji por su decisión. ¿Sabes de qué hablaban?

Naruto soltó una risa forzada, pero entonces pensó que era el momento de hablar con la verdad.

-Hanabi-chan, ¿tu sientes algo por Neji, ttebayo?

Hanabi le puso una cara de WTF (waht the fuk) a Naruto y se sacudio toda.

-¡No! Aparte de que no me imagino con Neji él esta con Hinata y supe que le estaba dando alcohol para animarla.

-¿Animarla? Pero, ttebayo, la fiesta está muy animada, no creo que Hinata lo necesite.

Hanabi rasco el suelo con uno de sus zapatos.

-Me refiero a animarla para que le diera su prueba de amor.

Naruto seguia sin entender a Hanabi, quien se sonrojó un poco.

-¿A poco se hacen pruebas para saber si se está enamorado? Eso no lo sabía, ttebayo. ¿Cuando hacemos la nuestra?

La joven shinobi se puso tan roja como Hinata (más es imposible) y le dio un codazo al Uzumaki, haciendo que se cayera del columpio.

-¡Esperate! -Hanabi se levanto y trato de enfriarse- Mira, mejor no digas nada y salgamos, es temprano y no quiero estar en la fiesta. Se me antoja un ramen, yo invito.

Naruto se levanto del piso y siguio a la chica, pensando en lo tonto que fue al dudar de ella.

-¡Yo quiero uno de cerdo y otro de miso! -Pidió Naruto con su alegría usual al llegar a la barra.

-¡Oye, te dije que uno! -Hanabi le volvió a pegar con el codo.

_Ya continuará otro día, ¿sale?_


End file.
